Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Universes
by Modern Silver Productions
Summary: When Black and Victini unknowingly unleash a three-thousand year old mythical Pokémon, putting multiple distant Universes in grave danger. He, The White Hero, and N, The Black Hero, must work together to stop an event from reoccurring. Join Black, N, and their friends as they fight for the fate of the entire dimension.
1. Liberty Garden's secret treasure

**Since most of the authors I've followed are starting up business again, guess I should follow. However sadly I'm not in a Percy Jackson &amp; Sonic mood right now since for xmas I got Alpha Sapphire so I'll be doing a Pokémon story, involving countless universes. Yeah.. Prepare for some randomness.**

* * *

**Sorry to make this a long author's note, but as suggested by Shadow Snivy, here's some time line explanations before you read this:**

**Four years ago: Pokémon Black &amp; White. Post-game content not being canon**

**Three years ago: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: gates to infinity, with Black being the protagonist. More on this will be explained in future chapters**

**Two years ago: Pokemon Black &amp; White 2, post-game content not being canon.**

**One year ago/last year: unplanned atm.**

* * *

**Copyright: Pokémon is owned by Nintendo and Pokémon company.**

**Pokémon**** mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Universes**

**Chapter 1: Liberty garden's secret treasure**

* * *

"Come on! Not again!" Victini whined as he and Black (aka the Unova league champion) flew to Liberty garden on the back of Silver the Reshiram. "Please don't tell me it's those 'Plasma dorks' again, they nearly ruined the V-wheel!" Victini said once more."

"You mean Team plasma, Victoria?" Silver smartly remarked, enjoying the victory Pokémon's protests/complaints.

"Silver…"

"Black…?"

"Please focus on the sky, and not getting us killed?" Black asked

That turned Silver on. "Relax, my big macho man! The sky's all clear! No Kyogre drizzle, no groundon drought, and especially no—

Suddenly a huge bolt came out of nowhere, frying Silver while saying "Lightning!" before starting his decent into Castelia's Ocean.

Mid-fall, Black took out two poke balls, with one he retracted Silver into it with a red light, the other, he threw saying "Brav, I need your help!" when the poke ball opened a bird-like creature was sent out in white light, who then swooped to catch Black and Victini.

"Silver up to the usual?" Brav asked no doubt talking about the dragon of Truth's over confidence.

"Maybe..." Black admitted "but that's beside the point. Brav, could you take us to Liberty Garden? Oh, and avoid lightning bolts on the way there.

Brav obeyed without question but it was his and Black's deep bonds, not the Legend badge that made him do so. As he flew he shook his head saying "Lightning. Why does it always have to be lightning?"

The last Black saw Liberty Garden it was peaceful minus the Team Plasma grunts. Now it was more like New Mauville or the Kanto power plant. Electricity was flowing from every corner. Black even spotted an Electivire, the final evolution of Elekid, which usually resided in Sinnoh. However, that wasn't the true source of the chaos. Black knew a certain trouble maker legendary Pokémon, whom of which he's only met once, before he was punished by Landorus. The legendary Thundorus, nature Pokémon of lightning.

However there must be a reason for all these electric Pokémon to be gathering at Liberty Garden Black thought. "Brav," he began "how careful can you be in order to avoid the lightning and land us?"

"I can try, but it might be bumpy." Brav responded as he tried to land, avoiding lightning as it came. Suddenly a high powered bolt had tried to strike them, knocking them off course.

_Thundorus _Black thought

"Brav, a little change of plans." Black said suddenly

"Hmm?"

"Since Victini's small wings should be able to at least glide, I'll have him glide me there, since he shouldn't be affected by electricity that much, being a fire and psychic type."

"Finally! I get to do something useful!" Victini screeched with self-encouragement "Wait, what do I have to do again?"

"Understood, but how will he carry you?" Brav asked

Black looked at his modified Team Badge, of which was originally given to him by Quagsire. When Dr. Espeon and Umbreon, Team Green's scientists, learned that Black would be going back and forth between the two worlds, they modified his team badge using some kind of orange crystal. The orange crystal inside now mysteriously allows Black to assume his Snivy form in any universe, time-line, even alternate dimensions. The most interesting part of the technology, was that all of Black's accessories (his bag and hat) would shrink to a size that a Snivy can wear/hold/carry them. (Maybe even an Eevee as well.)

"My Snivy form should be light enough for Victini to glide us over" Black told Brav "I just need you to get us as close as you can." Black said, putting a finger on the team badge, switching him to his Snivy form.

"Rodger that" Brav said, pulling fancy flying maneuvers, "I'm not a huge fan of lightning anyway."

* * *

Black and Victini flew into Liberty Garden like Batman and Robin in a DC superhero movie.

"Besides my typing, "Victini began "why did you think this was our best option?" Victini asked mid-flight.

"Well," Black said "You ARE the master of victories after all."

"And..?" Victini insisted.

"And… I was also relying on Victory Star." Black admitted.

"Fair enough." she said as they started to approach Liberty Garden.

When they landed, Black instantly used his Team Badge again. He had nothing against being a Snivy, (however he does have something against being a Serperior or Servine.) he was just trying to not find out what life was like on the 'other side of the pokeball'.

For the most part the electric type Pokémon barely acknowledged their arrival. In fact, they seemed attracted to something. Black sensed that there was anything but good happening at Liberty Garden.

"Look." Victini said pointing towards where Team Plasma were trying to catch him four years ago. Up ahead there were several strange men and woman dressed in ridicules red uniforms. There was also a strange generator which Black guessed was what was attracting the electric type Pokémon.

"Hey!" Black yelled running up to them with Victini behind him. "Just who do you think you are?!" Black was first noticed by two red uniformed men.

"We should be asking you the same question." One of them insisted.

"My name is Black, the Unova league champion, as well as The White Hero!" Black said; fueled by Victini's infinite energy.

Two of the men laughed evilly. "We are Team Flare, the most stylish group from the Kalos region. Two years after Lysandre's dreams fell apart to that boy who mastered Mega evolution-"

"Mega evolution?!" Black interrupted.

"His dreams will live on! Under the command of our _new leader_, we will..." the first man said until he was interrupted by the second.

"You idiot! If you give him the whole scoop, our plans will bust for sure!" said the second.

Black smirked. "Just like the old days..." he said silently. " Guess I'll have to beat the information out of you then."

The grunts looked at each other. "That sounds familiar."

"Go! Zubat!" The first grunt said throwing the poke ball in the air.

"Go! Carbink!" The second yelled at the same time, doing the same action.

When the poke balls landed, a bat-like creature without eyes, and rock-like creature with crystals bursting out, came out.

Victini looked at one of the grunts in a bored expression. "Zubat, very original."

"Original?!" The zubat yelled 'I'll show you, original!"

Black eyed at the other opponent. He dug out his Pokedex, switched it to national mode, and targeted the Pokémon.

"Carbink," the machine began "the Jewel Pokémon. It has slept underground for hundreds of millions of years since its birth. It's occasionally found during the excavation of caves."

"Carbink eh?" Black asked though unintended slang "Looks like a rock type." He said reaching for his partner's poke ball. "Bo! I need you!" Black said throwing his friend's poke ball as a pig like creature, although humanoid, came out in a flash of white.

"Problamo'?" Bo asked.

"Yeah…" Black said "We got another living rock to smash."

"You can understand him?!" One of the grunts said, astonished.

"No," Black lied "Mine and Bo's hearts have become one, therefore, our bonds are unbreakable."

"Typical champion talk." The same grunt remarked. "Zubat! Air Cutter!" He commanded

"Music to my ears!" The said pokemon said before launching the attack.

"Bo! Dodge it!" Black said "Victini," he asked knowing his friend's fear of being used as a tool, "would you kindly use V-create on Zubat?"

Victini smirked before saying "One victory coming up!" Then he launched the fiery attack, almost knocking the bat out of the air.

"Carbink!" The other grunt said "Use Moonblast!"

"Moonblast?" Black said to the unfamiliar move as Carbink absorbed energy from the moon itself and shot it at Bo in an orb of light."

"Bo, you ok?" Black asked. He couldn't deal with a move that he was unfamiliar with.

"Yeah, luckily Maria taught the boundaries of the Fairy type."

Maria, Team Green's inventor. Black and Haxew met her three years ago when she was still an Eevee. She had went with them with every journey from Ragged Mountain all the way to the expedition to save Munna who had stabbed them in the back. When they found themselves surrounded, Maria distracted Munna's forces long enough for Black and Haxew to escape. When Maria never returned thereafter, Black assumed Maria had sacrificed herself to save the quest, only to come back at the Great Glacier as the mysterious Syllveon, to face the dragon of ice: Kyurem.

"Bo, Brickbreak!" Black said pointing towards Carbink, as Bo launched the attack.

"Carbink! Use power gem on Victini" said one of the grunts.

Victini, being Victini didn't wait for Black's orders before he used Psybeam on the incoming Power gem.

"Zubat! Use Aircutter once more!" The grunt said as Zubat launched yet another Aircutter at Bo.

"Bo! Overheat!" Black said as a huge blast of heat engulfed the area. If Black were in his Snivy form, he would've been blasted to cinders. As it was, his clothes started smoking as if they could catch fire any moment. He wasn't worried too much about Victini since as the victory Pokémon would put it, _he and Bo are old pros at heating up a battle. _

The blast had knocked Zubat out instantly, Carbink on the other hand, had just launched another Power gem at Victini, who was too fazed to dodge it.

"Bo, Brickbreak!" Black said as Bo laid the final blow.

* * *

"Told you, one victory came up." Victini said as he held out his hand as if he were expecting money from a bet.

"J-J-Just who are you?!" They asked despite the fact Black already told them that he was the Unova league champion.

"We won, now tell me what's going on here." Black insisted.

"W-Why w-would w-we-"the grunts stuttered before they were interrupted by a new voice.

"Allow me." Said the voice from behind Black. The Black Hero had appeared in all of his glory. "Team Flare," N began "is planning to uncover Liberty Garden's secret treasure."

"N!" Black said, astonished to see his old friend.

"Been a while, _partner,_" N said as if he had a grudge against the White Hero. "Where were you when I needed you two years ago?!"

_Two years ago?..._ Black thought. If he remembered correctly, two years ago he was still trying to hone his newly found skill of understanding Pokémon in the human world. (Skills like that don't come naturally, you know. With N as a small exception.)

"Well, I'm here now." Black said.

N kept his glare until he said "Fair enough. Good job on finding the generator, Cheron and Hugh should be able to get here now by using their bird friends."

"So…" Black trailed off "How deep is this secret treasure?" He asked

"I could tell you that." Victini remarked.

"Yes," N said "according to Zekrom, Victini has been the sacred guardian for a long while."

"A long while?!" Victini argued "How old do I look to you?!"

"three-thousand years old." Black joked which brought N's attention.

"You can understand him?!" He said

The unbreakable bonds thing had worked on the Team Flare grunts, but he knew N wouldn't buy it. "Heh, well," Black laughed "guess it's been longer than you think."

"How did you?!" N began but cut himself off. "Never mind, that's not important now. What's important is stopping Team Flare." He remarked.

"Well said…_partner._" Black said before proceeding to destroy the generator. "Bo, Heatcrash!" He said as Bo destroyed the iron generator. While the two grunts scurried out of the way, useless to stop him.

"What's this?" Black said as he picked up an odd plate of some sort, in the wreckage.

"Zap plate." N said suddenly

"Zap plate?" Black asked.

"Team Flare must have been using the power of the electric type to draw power. No wonder there's so many electric type Pokémon here."

"But the question is, why?" Black asked

N nodded "I suggest you hold on to it. You may need it later on."

* * *

Black, N, and Victini were pushing though Team Flare's ranks faster than a Vietnam soldier. They also saw commotion on the other side of the island.

_Cheron and N's friend? _Black thought.

Then at the entrance where Victini was four years ago, stood a rather important looking Team Flare grunt, whom unlike the others had blue hair instead of red, and had some sort of technological glasses.

"Hello there." She greeted Black and N as if she were expecting them. "I thought I heard some noise." She remarked "I am Team Flare's Mable."

"Mable, what was the big idea with the electric type magnet?" Black asked. Before he and N finish this, he wanted answers.

"Why, to stop pests such as yourselves from stopping my plans. We predicted that you would've got here by the sea or the air. But that didn't quite stop you from foiling our plans did it?!" Mable boasted.

Black felt the Zap Plate he had placed inside his pocket for it was so small, he could still carry it as a Snivy, no-sweat. He indeed, as N had said, felt the raw power of electricity itself. The power seemed powerful enough, that he could summon legends such as Raikou and Zapdos. That must have been the cause of Thundorus's appearance. He thought.

"Well," Black joked "maybe the electric type magnet also had a _Unova league champion _magnet?"

N just glared at him. His unspoken insult was clear: _now is not the time for games_.

"Mable," N began "If we win, you **have **to let us though."

"And who's going to make me?!" Mable challenged/protested.

"I am!" N said throwing a pokeball in the air "Unfezant! Mission protocol one-three-eight!"

Another bird type Pokémon almost like Brav came out, but looked more gray and brown looking, whereas Brav was redder looking. "You make a mission protocol of everything nowadays, Sir Natural."

"Yeah, Sorry." N appolgized "Next time I should at least inform you of the protocol beforehand."

"That would be appreciated." Unfezant remarked.

"Ugh…" Mable groaned "You talk as if you can _understand_ him."

"Maybe I can, or maybe our hearts have become one." N said, stealing words from Black's mind.

"Whatever!" Mable said, throwing a pokeball "Go! Houndoom!" she said as a dog-like Pokémon materialized in a flash of white.

"Typical." Victini remarked. "While the grunts get over used Pokémon like Zubat, the admins get the ugly ones." The Houndoom did a loud snarl, scaring Victini. "Or on second thought, you're a… very nice looking, non-overused Pokémon!"

"Houndoom! Fire fang!" Mable ordered

"Unfezant, dodge it and use Air slash, please?" N asked his friend as Unfezant used said move against houndoom. The one thing that Black noticed in N aside from other trainers he'd met in Unova, was that N tried not to _boss his friends around_ as he would call it.

"Houndoom! Crunch!" Mable commanded. However Unfazant avoided it without N's order (not that he was complaining or anything)

"Unfezant, could you use hidden power?" N asked.

"Way ahead of ya N." Unfezant said as he unleashed a flash of brown, knocking out Houndoom.

"How?" Mable protested as she returned Houndoom.

"Secret hidden power training." N remarked.

Before Mable could grab another poke ball, N had Unfezant use gust to knock her on the ground, out of the way.

"Black." N began "I'll take care of Mable and the rest of team flare outside, you check the inside."

"Ok." Black answered, then turning to Victini "Victini, come on." He said as the victory Pokémon followed.

* * *

Surprisingly there no Team flare grunts or admins inside, instead it was empty, including Victini's old room.

"Ah," the victory Pokémon breathed in "been a good four years already, hasn't it?" he said as he examined his old room.

"Uh Victini?" Black said "Hate to interrupt your nostalgia, but we still kind of have a job to do."

"I know," Victini said "but wow, been a long time. Anyway, if I remember correctly, then the door should be-"he said as he suddenly panicked "Oh no! The V-wheel!"

"What?" Black said. If the V-wheel was broken then that would mean…

Suddenly Victini bust out laughing "Ha! Got cha!" He said as he laughed at his own joke.

"Very funny." Black remarked.

Victini examined his old V-wheel "Now, there must be the door to the basement somewhere around here." He said.

"For a basement, wouldn't it be a floor-door?" Black asked

Suddenly Victini's eyes started glowing a slight pink. "It appears to be… Behind the V-wheel 1.0!" He said tossing the tool aside, revealing a door.

"There it is." Black said. "But... Where's the key?" He asked.

In the same pink tint in his eyes, Victini grasped the door handle and Black heard a silent click. "Psychic," he told the victory Pokémon "very original."

"Shut up Black." Victini remarked. "Shall we go in and check for team _so out style it's not even funny_?" Victini joked with a serious attitude

"Why not?" Black said then went inside

* * *

When they got to the basement, there were surprisingly no team flare grunts, but there looked like a team flare admin waiting for them. "Hey!" Black yelled running towards "What do you think you're doing?" The man had more orange hair almost shaped like a beard, he wore a blackish suit and a strange glove device with a weird looking orb in it.

He didn't as much acknowledge Black he just gazed out to space. "The beautiful world I had tried to create... Who knew such a place, like that found in Liberty Garden, existed?" He turned towards Black's direction but proceeded to exit instead of acknowledging him, but stopped right at the exit. "Young man." He said without looking at Black "I will trust you will make the right decision, when the time comes." He then exited without another word.

"What was all that about?" Black asked

"Maybe you're the choose one in some faraway prophecy?" Victini said

"Maybe," Black said "All weirdness aside, we good now?"

"Yeah, but..." Victini said.

"But?" Black asked.

Victini flew towards the giant chest in the middle of the room. "I was thinking I could finally get at most a glimpse of the treasure I've kept safe for all these years…"

"What kind of guardian doesn't get to look at their own treasure?" Black questioned "Anyway, no-"he began but Victini being the trickster he was, had already opened the chest and pulled out a… bronze ring?

"The heck?!" Victini asked "This was Liberty garden's secret treasure?!" He said as he threw it elsewhere. "Was battling Team Flare just a waste of time?!"

"V-Victini" Black said keeping his eyes on the ring "I think that wasn't just a ring –look." The bronze ring looked like it was defying gravity which it was a small purple vortex had opened up inside the ring.

"The Giratini?!" Victini asked. He then got on his hands &amp; knees and started begging for no reason. "I'm sorry lord Arceus, I didn't mean to destroy your precious bronze ring. I actually meant to-"he continued before he was interrupted by an evil laugh that vibrated throughout the chasm.

"Mwhahh!" the voice said

"My lord?" Victini asked the absent Pokémon god

The ring then flipped horizontal, and something came out of both sides. On the bottom there wasn't anything much, just looked like a small tail of some sort. On the top however, the creatures face was somewhat bull-like complete with bull horns that carried two more rings.

"Finally." The creature declared "After three thousand years, I'm finally free!" He then looked at Victini with a mischievous face. "And what the irony! Freed by my own guardian!"

Still in disbelief, Black took out his pokedex and used it on the creature "Species unknown." The machine declared.

"Ah, since your mech can't recognize me, then allow me to fill you." He said "I, am Hoopa, bringer of worlds and universes. I was caged up due to an event that happened three thousand years ago."

"It had to be something serious," Black began "because who would cage someone up for three thousand years, if it was something as little as stealing a lollipop?"

"Well," Hoopa began "what if I told you Arceus himself fears my power? What if I told you, that the Pokémon of time and space fear me!?"

I'd need more proof." The white hero said cockishly.

"Then allow me too-"Hoopa began until he was interrupted by a familiar voice

"Stop right there!" N yelled as he came down the stairs. He looked at Black and Victini "I don't know what has gotten into you, but you've unleashed something that is far beyond your control." He then looked at Hoopa. "Hoopa. Deifier of both time and space. You've missed a lot in the last three thousand years."

"If it weren't for Xerneus and Zygarde, we would've gotten away with the Shadow Pokémon plan, Yveltal and I. It's thanks to humans such as yourself who detour my progress even further."

"Shadow Pokémon?" Black asked.

"Ironically," Hoopa continued, taking off the rings on his horns, "that's the only factor I can eliminate." He said, then tossed both rings, one at Black's feet, one at N's. They both opened up to huge size, but N and Black somehow were being held up. "I'm sorry, I really am but I can't take risks this round." He then made Victini float somehow using strange dark energy. "And you, guardian, you shall still be my guardian, yes, but maybe at a different extent." He said as Victini disappeared into thin air. "As for you," he said looking at Black and N "I do hope we meet again someday, but until then, ta-ta!" Hoopa said as Black and N fell into the rings, and all Black thought was how badly he failed as Unova's white hero, and Team Green's leader before his world went blank.

* * *

**My longest chapter thus far here on fanfiction! Thirteen pages long, and three thousand-seven hundred words, Not including the Author notes. Next chapter though I do hope to explain N's sudden involvement in Team Flare's plans. Also why N's Unfezant knocked out Mable's houndoom so quickly was because Unfezant's hidden power was a fighting type.**

**I don't know how fast I'll be able to update because this took one to two weeks. But see ya whenever though. **

**Modern out. **


	2. Mega chaos

**Chapter 2: Mega chaos**

"Go, Pikachu!" a young trainer suddenly yelled as his yellow mouse friend jumped off his shoulder in front of the opponent, a red, fire breathing, bird.

"Pika pika pika-chu!" the mouse pokemon exclaimed as it unleashed small bits of electricity showing that it was ready for battle. It's trainer, a 12-year old, wanna-be pokemon master, who reigned from Pallet town, Kanto; Ash Ketchum awaited the opponent to make a move.

"Talonflame," the trainer began, "use steel wing!" she said as the bird pokemon's wings became hard as steel as it rammed at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge it, then use electro ball!" Ash said as Pikachu dodged it and powered up a ball of electricity from its tail and threw it at the bird.

Talonflame shook off the pain as its trainer had ordered it to use flamethrower which Pikachu had easily dodged.

With Talonflame nearby, Ash ordered Pikachu to use thunderbolt, paralyzing Talonflame.

Alright, Pikachu, finish it with electro ball!" Ash said as Pikachu charged up another electro ball and threw it at Talonflame, nearly knocking it into its trainer.

"Good job Talonflame," the trainer said as she returned the fainted bird into its pokeball, even though they didn't manage to lay a hit on Pikachu. She took out another pokeball and said "Let's do this, Skarmory!" then a large metal bird equal to size to Talonflame came out in a bright light.

"Skar, Skar-mory!" the bird encouraged its trainer.

"Rock slide, let's go!" she commanded as Skarmory summoned a pile of boulders high above Pikachu. Unable to dodge, Pikachu was helplessly clobbered by boulders.

"Now, use steel wing!" she ordered as Skarmory dashed at Pikachu, its wings glowing with energy.

"Pikachu, quick attack!" Ash said suddenly as Pikachu burst out of the boulders and knocked back Skarmory.

The trainer was about to order another attack, but gasped when she saw electricity coming from Skarmory. Pikachu's static ability had been activated.

"Skarmory, use hidden power!" she said as Skarmory charged up power from within and threw that power at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge it, and use thunderbolt!" Ash said as his partner knocked out yet another of the trainer's pokemon by a bolt of electricity.

"Go Ash! Go Pikachu!" Ash suddenly heard from the small crowd, he didn't need to look to find out who it was. He looked anyway, too his right seated was his three friends who had been traveling with him on his journey in Kalos. Clemont, the Lumioise gym leader, his little sister Bonnie, and new trainer Serena, her dreams set on being a pokemon performer.

The other trainer snapped Ash out of it "Go, Crobat!" he said as a bat with four wings came out of the pokeball in the same white light.

The trainer awaited Ash's move "Pikachu, come back," as the electric came off the field, Ash took out his own pokeball "Frogadier, I choose you!" he said as a blue, frog like pokemon with a weird white scarf made of frapples came out in a flash of white.

"Crobat, air cutter!"

"Frogadier dodge it then use cut!" Ash said as he dodged the cuts in the air then jumped up to hit Crobat, its hand glowing with power.

"Crobat, poison fang!" she said as crobat opened its jaw and went for Frogadier. Frogadier tried to dodge just like Ash had told it too, but Crobat grabbed it with its wings, and clasped its jaw on Frogadier's back.

Through gritted teeth, Ash said "Frogadier, use water pulse!" as Frogdier shook off the pain, fortunate that the bite didn't poison him, and charged up energy in his right hand. He then threw the huge sphere of water at Crobat who was knocked back by the impact.

"Crobat, use sludge bomb!" she said as Crobat held up its jaw as if it was going to throw up, and spat a sludge of poison on Frogadier. This time, Frogadier was wounded by both; the move and poisoning.

Gritting his teeth once more Ash said "Frogadier use cut once more on Crobat!" as the bubble frog charged its move and it the bat straight in the jaw.

After taking out half of the trainer's team, Ash was feeling confident. "Frogadier, good job!" he said as he returned it into its pokeball and took out another from his pokeball belt. He threw it saying "Fletchinder, you're up!" then a red bird, just a little bit smaller than Talonflame and looked similar to it, came out of the pokeball.

The trainer couldn't help commenting on the irony "You too? I swear, their entire evolution line is all over Kalos."

"Yeah, evolved mine from a fletchling" Ash said.

"Same" the trainer said before she threw yet another pokeball "I believe in you, Drifloom!" She said as a balloon like pokemon came out. "Drifloom, shadow ball!" she said as Drifloom prepared a ball made of shadows to be thrown at Fletchinder.

Ash, seeing this tactic commanded "Fletchinder, dodge it then use flame charge!" he said as the fire bird swiftly dodged the dark ball and added its own twist on the move by flying above the clouds, then as if it was a rayquaza using dragon ascent, flew back down, charging at Drifloom, its body engulfed in flames.

"Drifloom, dodge it!" the trainer said as Drifloom floated to the right. Seeing the opportunity, the trainer said, "Drifloom, use charge beam and knock it out of the sky!" he said as Drifloom prepared a beam of electricity and fired it at the flying Fletchinder who was awaiting another command.

Seeing Fletchinder still flying, Ash issued another command "Fletchinder, use gust then combine it with peck!" he said as Fletchinder flapped it's wings as hard as it could in front of Driftloom, then dashed threw its own attack with peck, almost going straight through Driftloom, but instead it scrapped upwards still at high speeds and did a barrel roll.

"Drifloom, use rain dance!" the trainer said as Drifloom summoned a small rain cloud close to the ground, in fact just ten feet above Fletchinder, it poured heavy rain, weakening Fletchinder's fire powers and making its wings wet , making it unable to fly.

Seeing the opportunity, the trainer commanded "Drifloom, finish it with acrobatics!" she said as the balloon jumped up, ready to finish the defenseless bird.

Not wanting to go down without a fight, Ash said "Fletchinder, peck!" he said as Fletchinder held out its beak, glowing with energy to intercept Drifloom's attack.

A huge explosion followed and when the smoke cleared both pokemon were found out cold.

"Good job Fletchinder" Ash said as he used his pokeball to return it in a red light.

"You too Drifloom" the trainer said as she did the same. She then addressed Ash "you're more powerful than I thought, Ash." She admitted.

"You too, Clarz" Ash said he didn't ask why she had used only flying types up to this point of the battle. Before the battle had begun, she had introduced herself saying that she specializes in flying types.

Clarz nodded "but, now, for the grand finale," she said as she took out a pokeball that was black with yellow stripes "Do it, Gyarados!" she said as a giant sea monster like pokemon with a strange assessory on its neck: a metal necklace with a small stone in it.

"Gyarrrr!" it encouraged.

"Pikachu, you ready?" Ash asked his friend.

"Pika!" the electric mouse exclaimed as it leapt into the battlefield once more.

Just as Clarz was about to touch the pendent on her shirt their battle was suddenly interrupted.

Pikachu suddenly perked its ears up asking "pika?"

"Pikachu, what's wrong?" Ash asked as a sudden explosion happened behind him.

"What the?!" both trainers asked, astonished as they ran to the scene, Clement, Bonnie, and Serena in tow. They came to a wide alley where they saw three different pokemon fighting.

Serena suddenly took out her pokedex she then pointed it at the red metal pokemon with pincers "Scizor, the pincer pokemon, and the evolved form of Scyther. Scizor has a steel hard body that shines like rubies, it intimidates foes by upraising its eye-patterned pincers." The device explained.

Serena gasped "the picture in the pokedex doesn't match!" she said as instead of the picture in the pokedex this Scizor had black on him, and his pincers resembled saws instead of pincers.

"That's a mega Scizor, but how?!" Clarz suddenly exclaimed.

"Mega Scizor?" Ash asked.

"The mega evolved form of Scizor, I fought one a while back" Clarz explained "but normally, mega evolution is achieved by a strong bond between trainer and pokemon. Wait a minute," she said eyeing the other pokemon which was blue and yellow and on his back was a huge mane of Yellow Mountain like fur.

Clarz took out her own pokedex and pointed it at the odd pokemon. "Manectric, the discharge pokemon, and the evolved form of Electrike. Manectric discharges electricity from its mane, and creates a thundercloud overhead to drop lightning bolts" the device explained.

Clarz compared the image on the pokedex and the pokemon attacking the snivy "yep, no doubt about it, that's mega Scizor and mega Manectrike we're looking at."

"But what could they want with that innocent pokemon?" Bonnie asked.

"Not to mention, they've mega evolved without a trainer." Clement observed.

"No time to find out," Ash declared as he took out a pokeball "Hawlucha, I choose you!" he said as a human-like bird pokemon came out in bright light.

The snivy took notice of Hawlucha, and leapt up, jumping on the Scizor's and Manectric's heads, then landed beside Hawlucha.

"Woah!" Bonnie exclaimed "That pokemon's got some moves!"

Serena took out her pokedex again and pointed it at the Snivy. "Snivy, the grass snake pokemon, being exposed to sunlight makes it movements swifter, it uses its vines more adeptly than its hands" The device explained.

The Snivy suddenly, to surprise of everyone, spoke, looking at Ash "Thanks, for the help, but I have it from here." He said, but nearly dodged a shadow ball "on second thought, I may need it."

Ash, astonished said "you talk?!"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" he asked but caught himself "Oh, wait I forgot it's not every day you see a talking Snivy. As for these mega-evolved-baphoons, I'll explain later." Not waiting for a response, he then turned to Hawlucha "So, Hawlucha, I'm guessing your name is, you ready?"

"Hawlu-cha Cha!"

"Right, how 'bout you take on Scizor and I'll take on Manectric?"

"Hawlu!"

"That's the spirit! Now, let's do this." He declared.

* * *

"Hawlucha, karate chop!" Ash said as Hawlucha's leg fueled with power as he smacked the Scizor, who was unable to move due to being strapped to ground by grass knot, into the wall.

The Snivy, was about to get clobbered by Manectrike, took out a vine, wrapped it around a pole above them, then jumped, did a horizontal three sixty around the alley, then released the vine before jumping on the Manectric's head.

The Scizor attempted to use metal claw on Hawlucha, but was dog-pilled by its flying press. Then both pokemon were suddenly attacked by a huge storm of leaves, carried by wind.

The Snivy tied one of its vines to a pole near the ground then ran circles around the mega duo, thus tying them up. Before, he could end the strand, however, he was suddenly grabbed by one of Scizor's saw like pincers, holding him captive.

"Sci-zor!" the metal bug said as it tightened its grip.

Grunting, the Snivy said "I don't think so!" he said as he struggled to get free.

Seeing his self-appointed partner in trouble, Ash said "Hawlucha! Flying press!" Hawlucha then jumped, spun mid-air, and glided toward the Scizor; all at top speeds.

Now free, Snivy said "thanks" before turning back toward the mega duo "these guys are really tough! Not even White Kyurem compares to this."

'White Kyurem?' Ash thought but mentally pushed it aside. "Snivy," Ash began, assuming that the snivy's name was Snivy "maybe if we work together; as a team we can defeat them."

The Snivy hesitated before saying "usually I don't take too kindly too taking orders from someone I've known for barely ten minutes, but it looks like I have no choice."

"Hawl! Hawlucha!" The snivy's partner suddenly said as the Snivy nodded.

"Right. That is the most logical route." He said before acknowledging Ash again "Hal says that it is best pitting him against Scizor, while I go for Manectrike!"

"Hal?" Ash asked before it dawned on him. "Hawlucha?" He asked.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you that earlier, didn't I?" The grass snake asked. "But now, let's take them out!"

"Right," Ash agreed "Hal," he said testing out Hawlucha's new name/nickname, He had never commanded a Pokemon with a nickname before, so it felt strange to him but he continued, "Use cross chop on Scizor!" "Snivy," he began when he suddenly had a flashback back to the Unova league, about his Snivy, who now resided back at Professor Oak's lab.

The Snivy brought him back to reality "I do have a different name, but it doesn't make sense in this form, so, you may call me Snivs."

"Right, Snivs, use leaf blade on Manectrike!"

Snivs nodded before he jumped up in the air, making his tail sharp as knives, and smacked it against the blue and yellow mut's head.

Meanwhile, Hal charged up energy in his arms and smacked Scizor with it twice.

The mega duo charged two different forms of quick attack; one was normal, while the other was electrically charged.

"Hal, Snivs, dodge it!" Ash said as both Pokemon jumped it the air. Snivs, without orders, smacked Manectrike with a leaf blade again, who had ran straight into an iron wall. Not worrying that Snivs didn't wait for orders, Ash followed his lead "Hal, use flying press on Scizor!" He said as the bird and fighting type spun, and glided on the opponent.

Both opponents were wheezing, clinging to the walls. Seeing this, Ash said "Snivs, trap them in a leaf storm, Hal, use flying press!" He said as the wind picked up and a storm of leaves surrounded the opponents and Hal, who had sprung up in the air, spun, and planted itself on the two megas.

The mega evolution magic had worn off, revealing the true knocked out Scizor and Manectric.

"All right, Ash!" Serena and Bonnie said at the same time.

"Nice one, Ash and Snivs!"

"That shows them!" Clarz said.

Not believing in victory so soon, Snivs approached the fainted duo. Taking him by surprise, Scizor got up, grabbed him by a pincer, and held on tight.

"Sci-zor Sciz" it taunted as it tightened its grip on the small grass snake.

Acting quick, Ash commanded "Pikachu, quick, use electro ball!" He said as the electric rodent jumped of his shoulder, charged up a ball of electricity, and flung it at the metal mantis. As ineffective as it was, the ball of electricity barely did any damage, but it knocked the mantis back enough to where it dropped a stunned Snivs.

"Sci-zor sci-zor sciz. Sciz-or sciz!" it said before it grabed its fainted partner and leapt up to the rooftops.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Serena asked.

Grunting, Ash said "It doesn't matter now," he said as he jogged toward his fainted partner "Snivs, are you alright?!"

The grass snake didn't give an answer, when Ash got too him, he found that the snivy was terribly weak.

"What happened to him?" Bonnie asked "besides the pincer crushing?"

Clarz studied him "Toxic; Scizor must have poisoned him while he was crushing him!"

Clement could've surprised everyone by taking out a prepped machine designed to cue poison instantly from his bag. But instead he said the obvious: "We got to get him to the pokemon center!"

Everyone nodded and said "right."

Rushing to the nearest pokemon center with a weak Snivs in his arms, Ash whispered "You're going to be alright; just hang in there, Snivs."

* * *

**Finally! The long awaited chapter 2! In like three or four months? Anyway, I just want to say I got Ash's age wrong on purpose (in case you didn't know his actual age is ten) because he's traveled from Kanto to Kalos and hasn't aged a year. You'd think he'd age at least two years, traveling five regions. We could say that he's at least 15, but let's just keep him out of the teens just to please random people.**

**In case you didn't notice, then Hawlucha's real name is a DC comic's reference.**

**Hope chapter 3 won't be as long a wait, but you never know. (I don't trust myself enough anymore to make promises, sorry!)**

**Check my profile for news/updates and check out some of my other stories! (Though some may not be as good as this one.)**

**Modern out!**


	3. Paradise: the welcoming committee!

**Chapter 3: Paradise: the welcoming committee!**

Falling all together, was frightening, but falling through nothingness and darkness was a completely different story. That's where N was now. Being an officer of the international police had been no easy job, but Hoopa had proved to be the hardest part of that job.

N tried to think of a time before he was apart of the international police; instead his weird brain thought of when he was first enrolled. It had been two years ago, N and White had beaten N's father, Ghetsis and his Black Kyurem, a fusion of Zekrom and the legendary Kyurem, and had disbanded Team Plasma. N had been getting ready to take off again toward his and Zekrom's island, when there was an uninvited guest.

When he stepped upon the grand hall, N could somewhat feel a business vibe from him. He wore a standard uniform jacket unhooded. He addressed N "Natural Harmonia Gropius, the black hero; we meet at last."

N put his guard up "who might you be? And how do you know me?"

The uniformed man suddenly kneeled down "I didn't mean to alarm you, king of Team Plasma."

N understood his motive immediately "you can quit that I'm no king anymore; I put up the crown two years ago. Just please tell me who you are, how you know who I am, and what business you have here."

The man, standing up took out a badge flashing it and said "the name's Looker. I'm apart of the international police; a group of world traveling crime fighters. We have been collecting data on you, Natural, since two years ago when team plasma attacked the Unova league."

"Please, just call me N" the black hero asked "but the international police? You're not here to make a late arrest are you?"

Looker shook his head "no, in fact I've come for the exact opposite."

"Opposite?"

"Yes," Looker said "Natural, I mean N, how would you like to join the international police?"

N just blinked at the officer "join the international police?" he asked "isn't there an age restriction? Besides, why me of all people, who almost killed millions with just my ideals?"

"Because," Looker began, "you are one of few with the gift, not to mention, you've gained the trust of the legendary Zekrom." He persuaded

"The gift?" N asked "you mean my ability to speak to the voices of pokemon?"

"Precisely," Looker said "N, I offer you a chance to put your dark past of Team Plasma and your father, Ghetsis, behind you."

A chance to put my past behind me? N questioned in his thoughts. "But why have you seeked out the black hero and not the white hero?"

"Because the black hero sought to create a world of ideals. Joining the international police, we will push toward that ideal world together!"

N decided to push him even more "then do you at least know about Black's and Reshiram's whereabouts?"

Looker faced him with a serious face "so this is what has troubled you for two years since becoming the black hero?" He asked "last I saw of Black, was when he helped me capture all Seven Sages."

"Yet, I haven't seen him since our battle back at the Pokémon league." N said.

"Perhaps he has his reasons to disappear" Looker persuaded.

"But, according to White, not even his own mother has seen him since" N explained.

Suddenly a classic ringtone rang as Looker reached into his uniform pocket and revealed small business phone. Picking up the call, Looker answered "hello?" the other line went on for five minutes before Looker said "right, I'll be there shortly; I'll report back once I arrive." With that he hung up and acknowledged N again. "Sorry," he apologized for the interruption "I just got a new assignment in the Kalos region, thus ending the Unova assessment. But, N, if you do change your mind, about joining the international police," he said as he handed him a small card "you can find our office at Jubilife city in the Sinnoh region." He said as he walked off.

N looked at the business card "International police, travel the world, fighting crime and save people and pokemon! Find our office at Jubilife city, Sinnoh!" N slipped it into a pocket as the officer left.

"Put my past behind me?" He questioned out loud.

Zekrom, unannounced responded to his questioning "I do like how all this sounds. Saving pokemon worldwide, now there's an ideal world worth making.

N teased his partner "I think you forgot the 'saving people' part"

"Right….." Zekrom said with sarcasm.

N laughed at his friend's easily identified sarcasm but put on a serious face at the same time "We can't follow Team Plasma's old ways of 'saving Pokemon from their trainers' anymore, they were wrong, people and Pokemon work together, through, yes battles, and other relationships, like you and I"

The dragon pondered this "yes, however I still don't understand the part where people and Pokemon are equal."

N sighed "you and I are on the page, Zek." He said using Zekrom's real name; just last year, (three years at present) N had learned that Zekrom's full name was Zek Yin Moon.

"Very puzzling, isn't it?" Zek asked.

N nodded "but enough of this, how bout' we head to Jubilife city, and see this "international police for ourselves?" He asked.

Zek nodded "your call."

And with that, the Black Hero climbed aboard the dragon of ideals and they were off.

* * *

As N returned from the flashback, he felt nothing but air around him. He noted that he must be falling at a speed past Mach 5. He looked around him despite his fall speed, he couldn't see the ground, he saw clouds so he must be in the stratosphere, and he looked up and saw his brown tail waving in the air. N did a double take and sighed

"Must have had too much coffee today. Yeah that must be it." He said until he saw his hands that were actually paws covered in brown fur "something tells me this isn't any strange coffee dream."

N then saw the first of the clouds he fell through four big ones and ended up in the troposphere, then N couldn't believe his eyes. He saw what looked like an oasis of freedom, he saw several flying type Pokemon flying around without a care in the world, N saw no sign of technology, just small buildings, roads, and a forest he was about to crash into. N's mind clicked back into gear and he face pawed.

"N," he scolded himself "you've got to pay attention when you're literally falling to your death."

Lucky for him, there were several Pidove, Wingull and their evolved forms flying around, so N made a quick second decision. He swam through the air as he almost effortlessly grabbed ahold of a pelipper talon. N found out he was heavier than he thought as the bird was immediately alerted of his presence.

"Woah!" The bird panicked as he looked down, hovering in the air "what the?"

S-sorry!" N said, making himself look as innocent and harmless as possible.

The pelipper looked at him oddly "since when did Eevees begin to fly?"

N, not gasping at what the bird had called him, he went with it "since falling through golden rings?"

That got the old water flying type laughing, he then said "tell ya what, I'll get you to the ground safely, so that there's no spills going to happen. The diglets have enough to worry about these days."

"Sure, and thank you in advance" N said.

The pelipper not saying another word, flew downward, toward the edge of the forest N saw earlier.

"So, what's your name, sir?" The bird asked on the way down

"Uh, Natural Gropus, but you may call me N."

"N?" The bird asked "weird name, even for an Eevee."

"I get that a lot" he admitted.

Now landing on the ground, the pelipper set N the eevee on the ground, as softly as he could. Acting upon instinct, N landed on all fours.

"Well, it was nice knowing you, N, you be safe now, ok?"

"Sure." N answered.

"Ok, see ya," the bird said "and don't step through any more golden rings, Ya Hear?"

"I'll try." N said as the he saw the bird fly off.

* * *

"Weird," N said as he examined his new eevee body "how did this happen?" Suddenly his ears perked up as he heard voices and decided to hide himself.

Hidden in the shadows, N saw two different pokemon, one was an axew with a yellow bandanna and a pokemon he'd never seen before. It was pink, so he almost assumed it was a girl, the inner part of her four paws was a darker pink, her eyes were a light blue and she had almost vampire-like white fangs, and she had four mysterious ribbons that N assumed were feelers. Two large ones sprouted from a bow on her chest and extended to about three feet long. Two smaller ones sprouted from a bow on her ear and were at least a foot long each.

The duo sped past the area leaving N to wonder about their rush. Disappearing from the shadows, N watched the duo disappear from his sight.

"Who was that?" N asked out loud knowing no one was around. N shrugged (mentally of course) and headed on the path opposite to where they had ran.

Eventually, N approached a small town with lots of business shops and found what he thought was a mini hotel. That was on one side of the road, on the other side, he saw lots of pokemon moving around through gates, looking at strange boards, and chatting. N saw a huge sign that said "Welcome to Pokémon Paradise, where the grass if always green, and the freedom is always fresh!"

"Hello!" A voice said out of nowhere, scaring N and making his fur stand on ends. As he faltered backwards, he saw a familiar dark dragon type Pokemon staring at him. "Welcome to Post town on your left, on your right you'll find Pokemon Paradise!"

"Uh, thanks I guess?" N said "thanks for nearly scaring the day lights out of me."

"Your welcome." He said as N gave him a light glare "oh, that was sarcasm wasn't it?" He asked "sorry, been getting old through the ages, and I can hardly tell anymore."

"Ages?" N asked "you're not a legendary, you're a Hydregion."

The dark dragon laughed lightly "right you are! The name's Hydregion actually."

N, standing up on all fours, said "N-Nickolis" he lied. Nickolis had always been a code name for him, N used the name whenever he felt like he needed to keep his true identity a secret, like now, besides, whats a Hydreigon going to think of an Eevee named Natural or simply N? "And could you tell me about this 'Pokemon Paradise'?" He asked.

Hydreigon blinked "Nickolis? Odd name for an eevee, eevee names usually start with 'e' or 'v', such as Elixer or Vee."

N almost facepawed but didn't to maintain secrecy. His zororark, named Zoro had taught him that pokemon names usually start with letters in their species name or are a part of the name.

Hydreigon continued "however, Pokemon Paradise? Oh, where to begin on that place?" He asked himself "well, it's a spot where pokemon can live in peace and harmony. It is also home to the local rescue team, Team Green!"

"Team Green?" N asked "and what's a rescue team?" He regretted the question as Hydreigon's three mouths opened wide enough to catch three magikarp, one in each.

"How do you not know what a rescue team is?" Hydreigon asked.

"I don't get out much" N lied once more, hoping that it covered enough to trick the dragon.

Sure enough, it worked "well, all right I guess" he said "a rescue team is a team Pokemon who work together to rescue others from peril such as if someone got lost, or have been kidnapped and things like that. They also punish other Pokemon who have been causing trouble. Sometimes they even help save the world, like a certain somebody had!"

N was astonished to see how similar it was to the international police but he pressed the dragon once more "well then, may I get a small tour then?"

"Give a new member a tour? (Never got to do so before) sure! Right this way." Hydregion said as he guided N over to a small stand with a scraggy as the host "this is the move tutor station! Learn a move you may have previously forgotten, or learn new moves!"

"Right.." Was all N could say, the glare the scraggy was giving him was making him kind of nervous.

N was thankful when Hydregion moved on to the next station with a Quagsire as the host. "And this is Quagsire's guild; the guild master!"

"A small tour I assume, hmm?" The Pokemon asked as Hydregion nodded.

Hydreigon moved on toward a gate "this where you head to for rescue missions! (When it's open of course)"

"Wait, what if the place you're going is on the other-"N began as an Unfezent flew from the other side of the gate, carrying a torchick, a chikorita, and an eevee.

"We got that issue covered" Hydregion said even though the Unfezent flew over N's head. "Anyway, moving on!" He said as he lead N to another stand "this is Wigglytuff's stand," he said as he moved toward a board "just take a ticket from here and give it to Wigglytuff, here, try it!"

He said as N looked at the board and looked for a good example but a specific ticket caught his attention and asked "hey, how does the board generate tickets?"

"It's enchanted to alert us of any Pokemon who may be in need. Why do you ask?"

N looked at the ticket "Captured and being cooked; alive by a gang of Haunter! –Haxew and Maria" the name Maria stumped N because it sounded like a name from his world but he handed it to Hydregion who was suddenly startled.

"Wha- Haxew and Maria in trouble?!" He said

"You know them?"

"Yeah, their apart of the rescue team!" He paused "they said they were going to rescue an eevee who was mysteriously falling from the sky!" He then did a sudden double take at N "wait a minute… You aren't that eevee, are you?"

He asked but N's quick thinking brain was already putting together a plan. He turned and ran back toward where he came from.

"Hey, N-Nickolis! Where are you going?"

"To rescue my rescuers, if you want to help, then let's get a team together."

"So you are the eevee."

N nodded "I caught ahold of a pelipper on the way down; he flew me down the rest of the way. I saw an axew and a strange pink Pokemon run down the path; I assume that was Haxew and Maria?"

"Yeah, but how did they miss you? And how were you falling in the first place?" Hydregion shook one of his heads "sorry, so many questions buzzing through my mind, but we need to focus on one thing at a time. So that team, I know of two members whom had today off (whom usually always do) so follow me!" He said as he lead N to the other side of the street into the small town. He lead N into the small inn (not without having a small chat with the receptionist) and lead N upstairs. There were three beds in three different spots of the room, in one corner he saw an Umbreon and Espeon chatting with one another.

The duo noticed N and Hydregion and the Umbreon said in a male voice "Hydregion! And who's this?"

"This is Nickolis," the dragon explained "and he kind of needs our help."

"Oh, Nickolis?" The Espeon said "I'm-"she began but N interrupted her.

"Let me guess: Espeon?" He then turned to the Umbreon "and you're Umbreon?"

The duos eyes shrank smaller than marbles until Hydregion said "uh, Nick, I think you broke them."

"I guess that was the correct guess?" N asked before Espeon's and Umbreon's gears starting grinding again.

"How do you know our names?!" They exclaimed.

"Somewhat of a detective," N told them even through it was a matter of plugging in common sense "but I do need your help though; it seems that members of your team, Haxew and Maria are in trouble.

They blinked again and again before they said "we'll help, but where are they?"

Even Hydregion was puzzled so N simply said "well, I think it'd be…ideal to follow me then." He said punning on what he stood for as he led his first ever rescue squad down the mountain to his supposed crash site.

* * *

**Buzzzzzzz! Welcome to the future, it's been three more months since the last chapter! **

**~joke~ I'm actually surprised at how quick I finished up this one; the 'original' chapter 2. Yep, that's right, chapter 2 was originally supposed to be chapter 3 and chapter 3 was supposed to be chapter 2. Anyway, the way I'm writing this, is sort of similar to how Rick Rioden wrote the House of Hades; two different adventures happening at the same time but sync up near the end. So now going to cliffhang this yet again until next chapter!**


	4. Mystery of the falling eevee

**Chapter 4: Mystery of the falling eevee**

'Well', Maria told herself 'so much for a happy ending.' She thought as she and her friend, Haxew the axew stood in the cooking pot; being roasted alive literally by a group of ghost pokemon. Her feelers were useless as she and Haxew were tied up; the haunter were even crueler to her by tying her feelers together therefore she was in too much pain to even conjure up a moonblast.

The setting couldn't get any scarier; dark cave with little light aside from the cooking pot, dense fog where it was impossible to see anything, not to mention getting roasted alive by ghost pokemon whom Maria doubted needed the meat anyway.

She thought back all those hours before she and Haxew got captured; it had been just five hours since Black and Victini had left for Liberty garden. She was currently on a hard earned vacation, after saving Black, Haxew (and Silver) from Kyurem's wrath shortly after evolution was just one of the things that earned her the vacation as well as a few rescue missions, and even helping out Black in the other pokemon world. (Although she still refuses to listen to commands, she trusts him just as much as his partner, Bo the emboar.)

Maria watched as the other rescue team members started going toward job boards (which were enchanted by none other than her own fairy magic) to take job requests while she sat there and tinkered with the pile of metal she had with her, which was ironically one of her few weaknesses. It wasn't an urge she could control easily, it was nervous energy more than anything; sometimes her feelers just get a mind of their own, and start tinkering without her consistent. Of all the irony though, this has led to some interesting inventions, such as egg-machine gun (real eggs, not pokemon eggs) a particular portal gun, (that she pranks Haxew with from time to time) and perhaps her most famous: the rescue team communication device, which is now vastly used across all the continents.

The mechanic Syllveon sat there tinkering with the metal using her feelers when she heard a familiar, annoying voice "there you are, Maria!" she turned and saw the dragon type approach her. "So," he began "no rescue mission today?"

"I'm on vacation, Haxew" Maria replied.

"Really?" He asked but then glanced downwards "ok, what's on your mind?"

"Umm.. Nothing?" Maria lied

"You sure, because if so, then why the heck did you make a heart out of metal?" Haxew said causing Maria to glance down at her feelers's creation.

"Damn these feelers to Hades!" she cursed as she saw the heart made of metal. "I swear there's nothing on my mind Haxew!"

"Hmm" the dragon began "still bummed that Black didn't take you along to Liberty garden?"

"A little."

"Miss being an eevee?"

"..no?" she replied.

"Wish you were a dragon instead?"

Maria just glared "ok, you're going too far now."

"Disappointed that you haven't found a mate yet?"

Maria decided to go sarcastic "hmm let's see; well jolteons are too energetic, vaporeons are too wet, flareons are, um, too hot, glaceons are too cold, and I despise leafeons."

"pfft" Haxew said "classic; eeveelutions only dating eeveelutions." He said "You know, there's a certain dragon type in town who's also looking."

"You sure?" Maria began sarcastically "I thought Hydeigon said he wanted to remain single."

"No; just a dragon type."

"But I thought that Druddigon got one last week." Maria joked as Haxew facepalmed.

"I'm talking about the macho dragon type standing in front of you!" Haxew exclaimed. "Come on, Maria; me and you grew up with same dream; we created Team Green together; (under Black's shadow however) don't you think it'd work out fine?"

"In this life at least" Maria said.

"What do you mean?" Haxew said then gasped "you're thinking about Shadow again aren't you?"

"When aren't I?" Maria asked.

"Well," he began "I'd prefer you not to do so during the day; your nightmares are bad enough at night, I'm surprised people get sleep around here."

"Well, something that has stayed for almost fifty years, isn't going away anytime soon."

Haxew held a shocked expression "yesh, I had no clue you were that old! You sure you've been counting correctly?"

"Well, my paws don't exactly count up to a multiple of ten; unless I use my pads." She shrugged "maybe I missed a few years; maybe I'm actually seventy or a hundred."

Haxew stiffed a laugh "so, now you're trying to outage me; trying to scare me away? Not happin'!"

"Eh?" Maria suddenly asked, eyeing the sky.

"I said, not happin'." Haxew said almost confused.

"No," Maria said pointing to the sky with one of her feelers "look." She said pointing at some brown object falling at a high velocity.

"Meteorite maybe?" Haxew suggested, and then started panicking. "Ah! A meteorite's falling from the sky! Please don't make this the extinction of Pokémon; because i-if Pokémon became extinct, I don't know what'd I'd do!"

Maria just sighed "for the record, you'd be dead."

"Oh."

"But let's see if we can get a closer look at it." She said as her feelers subconsciously pressed a button on the metal heart as it morphed into a pair of binoculars.

"Your feelers make some weird inventions." Haxew said as Maria looked through the binoculars.

"You can calm down now." Maria told him.

"Why?"

"Because it seems our 'meteorite' is no more but a helpless, falling eevee."

"At that velocity?" Haxew asked "seems almost as if he fell from space, or came out of one of Hoopa's rings."

"Regardless, we have to save him…..or her." Maria insisted.

"Save 'it', ok?" Haxew said trying to generalize it.

"Whatever; come on." Maria said as she ran where she thought where it'd/he'd/she'd land.

"Wait a millisecond; Maria!" Haxew yelled as Maria continued to run, ignoring Haxew's call. He sighed, seeing there was no way to change her mind, and ran after her; along the way, he couldn't help but mutter "that eevee better not be male…."

(Line break)

The dragon-fairy duo ran down the mountain attempting to meet the crash course; one more determined than the other.

"Maria;" Haxew called once more "no matter how fast we run, we're not going to make it; unless you know someone with super speed?!"

Maria's only answer was a simple sigh as she said to herself "Shadow…..if only you were here. " Maria sighed but quickly brought herself back to the present "wake up, Maria!" She scolded herself "even if he was here, it still doesn't excuse that you're not that helpless little girl anymore! I will save that eevee, without his help (or without Haxew's for that matter, he's moving like a snail compared to me) even if I have to break the fourth wall fifty times along the way!"

"Love the determination, keep it up." Haxew said as Maria was mindlessly confused.

"Eh?" She asked the dragon as she turned around and started running backwards to look at him. (Which was talented for a four legged animal/Pokemon) "What are you talking about?"

"Your determination to save the eevee with or without my help; and to break the fourth wall a few times."

Maria was almost speechless "how did you see inside my mind?" She asked.

"I didn't, I just looked above." He replied.

"Above?" Maria was really confused now as she looked up and saw nothing but clouds "what are you talking about?"

"Above; your thoughts are recorded there." Haxew said.

Maria just turned around and ignored him, insisting he was just messing with her head, trying to make her lose focus.

"That may or may not be true." He joked.

She sighed and looked up and nearly gasped; the falling eevee was now out of sight but she didn't lose hope that he survived; after all, Black survived when Haxew found him.

"Correction: he fell on me, there's a difference!" He yelled.

(Line break)

Eventually Haxew and Maria ended up in a huge forest clearing which was left in a mess; there was clothing everywhere. From footwear, to a hat, pants, ect.

"The Arceus happened here?" Haxew asked.

"To Hades if I know." Maria said before examining the area.

Haxew did the same before saying "don't want to jump to conclusions, (it was a lie) but could all this belong to that eevee that was falling?"

"Probably," Maria answered "we finding this while chasing a falling eevee, can't be a coincidence."

"Pfft" Haxew said "apparently a human then?" He then went out of his way to mock how a human would act (which was horribly done) "Oh, look; I just got turned into a Pokemon, looks like I'll just have leave my filth right here and just leave." Haxew said ended his mock before saying "humans, just leaving their filth everywhere; just sickening."

Maria just glared at the axew "guess I'll just have to tell Black what you think of his race." She said with a slight smirk.

His light with regret "ok, I'm sorry, sorry, sorrrrrrryyyyyy!" He apologized, Maria loving every second of it."

"I was just kidding." Maria said "besides, whoever this stuff belongs to, has reason to come back; look." She said as she pointed her right feeler toward the belt hanging loosely to the pants.

Haxew saw nothing but nightmares as he studded "p-p-p-poke balls?!" He said, clearly petrified.

"Don't worry," Maria said completely sure of herself "those aren't the pokeballs we need to worry about. (Or at least that you need to worry about.)"

"What do you mean?" Haxew asked, still fearful.

"If I recall correctly," Maria began "then trainers only kept their partner's pokeballs on their belts, not empty ones." This seemed to calm Haxew down a bit, and even giving him an idea.

"Oh, phew" he began "then it's jailbreak time!"

"Hold on just a minute Haxew," Maria began "the pokemon inside are still loyal to their trainers, pokemorphed or not."

"Yeah, with that hypnotism the pokeballs infect them with. I just can't stand the thought of humans pitting Pokémon against each other; so sickening! I couldn't stand a friendship with such a person!"

"Guess I'll have to tell Black that you're canceling your friendship." Maria smirked again.

Haxew froze "N-n-no; I-I take baaaccckk-!" he stopped as he found a particular syllveon almost dying of laughter.

"Oh, Haxew," she said through tears "you're so gullible!"

He just gave her his usual 'I'm not amused' look. "Black's an exception in my book at least, because he's the White hero."

"And what if the person all this stuff belongs to is the Black hero?" Maria asked.

"I dunno, give him some sort of apology that he wouldn't understand?"

Maria just sighed "besides, even if freeing the pokemon from their pokeball prison was ok, we don't even know what happens when we break the pokeball when their inside…or outside for that matter. For all we know we could accidently send them to a different dimension!"

Haxew got cocky "and what; Missingno eats them? Don't be ridiculous."

She paused "anyway, I'm going up the path to find our eevee friend," she said while removing her satchel and placed it before Haxew "think you could strip that belt from the pants? And careful not to open the pokeballs."

"Wha-?" Haxew was at a loss of words at the strange demand "why not you? You know more about humans than I do!" he paused "perhaps the better question is; why?"

"Yeah, normally I would but, it probably wouldn't look good as a syllveon, and as too why," Maria said addressing his other question "just know it's for research."

"Uh," Haxew groaned "I hate you..."

"Love you too." Maria joked as she kissed him on the cheek playfully and was off.

(Line break)

Maria searched high and low for anywhere the eevee might've fallen, forest ground, branches, even tree tops, but no sign of him.

"Where could he be?" Maria asked herself as she continued looking "he should be nearby, assuming he's connected to the pokeballs." She wondered as she kept searching the forest ground finding no luck; she even tried asking some of the forest pokemon whom reported not a sign of him.

She sighed as she was starting to lose hope "is this my first ever mission failure? Could I have been too late? *sigh* I'm not as fast as Shadow, so why did I even attempt to save a falling eevee and think that I'd make it in time?!" suddenly an idea struck her "wait a minute; falling eevee…from the sky…. That's it!" she exclaimed "I just need to ask one of the flying type pokemon if they saw anything! The only problem is," Maria said as she looked up towards the vast sky "how do I get up there long enough to ask?"

Maria sighed and put a paw on her head "come on, Maria think! Propeller maybe? Jetpack? Party-cannon? Wait, no need to be original here. Wait, I got it!" she said as she prepared everything: log, two heavy rocks, and make-shift helmet.

She placed the log on one of the heavy rocks, sat on one side, and levitated the other above the opposite side. She wore the helmet on her head for protection; despite it being made out of rock. "Not my most clever invention," Maria said "though this actually isn't an invention, seeing how it's been used before. Anyway, here goes nothing." She said as she lifted the rock higher in the air before she stopped levitating it as gravity took over slamming the rock on the log, flinging her into the air.

The air pressure was hitting her face so hard that she could barely see, but regardless she looked for a flying type to ask; it was then she realized the flaw in her invention. "Crap; all I accomplished was making myself a falling sylveon." She said before she started to worry about impact. She saw just below her, a small bird nest that she was going to crash into.

"Look out!" Maria yelled at the birds inhabiting the nest as she flailed uselessly, trying to move out of the way. Panicking, the birds fled from the nest as Maria crashed. Dazed, Maria said, "why do I feel like the helmet only increased the impact?"

"You okay, miss?" A pelipper asked in front of her apparently one of bird pokemon from the nest.

"Y-yeah," Maria said, shaking off the pain "sorry about crashing into your nest."

"It's no biggy, I've got a ton more scattered in the forest."

"Wha-?" Maria was shocked "why would you need so many?"

"Tough neighborhood" he explain, as he sat down on the same branch as Maria, "and well, scenarios such as this." The pelipper sighed and shook his head "first flying Eevees coming out of golden rings, now flying what-cha-ma-call-its targeting bird nests; the world must be ending."

"Again, really sorry," Maria said "wait did you say 'flying eevees'?"

"Yes, that mean something to you, Miss?" he asked.

"Actually, yes; you see, I was following this eevee falling from the sky, hoping to save it from gravity; in other words, I trying to save his life." Maria explained.

"That eevee then was a few steps ahead of you then."

"Eh?" Maria asked.

The pelipper shared the story of what happened to him earlier in the day; which was just an hour ago. "I was just flying around, free as a bird, when suddenly I had felt something try to pull me down from my talon. At first I thought it was another flyer doing the usual push down prank, so I was unprepared to what I saw next." He said, building up suspense in his tale "an eevee, yes an eevee had grabbed onto my right foot. It would seem that he either fell from the sky or learned to fly, he clarified the first one saying that he fell out 'golden rings' and whatnot. I agreed to take him down to safety, and he introduced himself as Natural Gropus, but preferred N. Strange eevee I say."

Where is he now?" Maria asked who was relieved at the good news.

The pelipper shrugged which made Maria's heart skip a beat "beats me," he paused "I let him off just outside the forest, and near a town."

"Post town?" Maria asked.

"Might've been" he said "you from there, Miss?"

"Yes." She confirmed. "Thanks for the information, Mr. pelipper!"

"Please, just call me Pelps," he said "and I'm glad to help." He justered a wing toward the ground and said "need a lift down?"

"Yes please." Maria said before allowing him to transport her downward.

(line break)

Maria was overjoyed that the eevee was still alive; in fact she ran at her top speed back to where she left Haxew and the pokeball belt. However things were not as they seemed. When she got there, there was no sign of Haxew and her satchel was left where she had left it with Haxew.

"Haxew?" She asked out loud but no answer "Haxew, come on, this isn't funny."

She noticed the pokeball belt sticking out of the bag and walked over to it "you know," she said as she secured it inside "if your going to go missing, at least put things away properly?"

Maria suddenly noticed a glance of purple behind her and turned around quickly in an attack pose. What stood there; or levitated there rather, was a small spike like Pokemon with two small claws that mysteriously were not attached. Its cuteness (if you can call it that) made Maria stop the pose.

"Sorry," Maria apologized "you just scared me, that's all. Are you lost?" She asked.

Before Maria had time to react, its eyes changed to little swirls that soon knocked her out.

**The long-awaited chapter 4 is finally here! Its official, I'm lazy at writing &amp; updating…**

**Now let's head back to the anime universe and check up on Snivs shall we? (Hopefully he didn't die from suspense whenever he's going to live or not; I'm sorry Snivs!) **

**Modern out!**

**(note to thy Snivy-fish, Maria mentioning the first part of your name was not an Author easter-egg, I've got other things planned for that ~huehuehuehue~)**

**Also small, little changes were made to chapters 1 &amp; 3, be it small spelling errors, or dialogue changes; you probably won't notice anything major though.**


	5. Lumiose,Kalos: the start of an adventure

**Chapter 5: Lumiose, Kalos: the start of an adventure!**

"Ah," a particular mythical pokemon said as it took in the sight of the temple "it's good to be home again; temple, sweet, temple as they say, isn't it 'guardian?" The genie pokemon asked its follower, none other than the victory pokemon, Victini.

"For the record it's home, sweet, home, Master Hoopa." The victory pokemon said in a trance-like voice.

"I said, 'isn't it'?" Hoopa said, raising his voice.

"Y-yes, the saying is temple, sweet, temple, after all.." Victini said, flinching.

"Good, now get that computer online, who knows how rusty it is after nearly thirty centuries?" Hoopa said pointing towards a large rusty computer monitor.

Strangely obedient, Victini used her psychic to get the computer online which, once online, showed a strange map.

"Ah, the map of the pokemon universes of the dimension, oh how I've missed it." Hoopa said as if he was experiencing nostalgia. "Ahem, but now back to business; to find that artifact."

"Artifact?" Victini asked.

"Yes, the artifact that contains my full power, The Prisim Bottle." Hoopa said "Knowing Arceus, he would've put it under the tightest security, but just like all other things, security too, withers and dies.

"N-not to object, Master Hoopa," Victini began, but once every one hears of your escape, they'll beef up the security."

"And that'll take a while, I already took care of the witnesses, and I've done a splendid job of covering up my tracks so far." He paused "Back to the problem at hand, where to start to find the Prisim Bottle….."

A third voice however, startled Hoopa as it said "**A Snivy? You lost to a Snivy?!**" the voice yelled from a different room of the temple.

"Uninvited guests hmm?" Hoopa asked "Shall we go say, hello?" Hoopa said before teleporting through a ring to another portion of the temple.

* * *

"VICTINI!" Black suddenly yelled as his strange dream ended. "Huh?" The White hero began taking in his surroundings: he seemed to be in an office area, there were healing machines around the room. He concluded that he must be in a Poke Center of some sort; but if that was so, why is he still here, laying on some kind of bed. From what Black knew, Pokemon were placed in a machine then healed instantly.

"Hey, are you ok?!" A voice asked as Black saw a pikachu come from the poke center's hallway, opened the cracked door, and jumped onto the bed with him. Black assumed it was the pikachu whom had sat on the trainer's shoulder and cheered him and Hal on during the battle.

"Yeah, it's nothing." Black lied.

"You sure" the pikachu asked "you were screaming like someone else was murdering you."

Now that Black thought about it he did scream loud enough "it was just a nightmare, that's all" he said, trying to cover his tracks.

"Right;" the pikachu said but then facepawed "sorry, forgot to introduce myself, like I always do" he then took Black's arm that resembled a vine in a handshake "name's Pika Alpha, but just call me Pika…or Pikachu if you want."

"Snivs, but I'm sure you've already heard that" Black said, using the name he used on the battlefield.

Black heard loud footsteps as the entire gang that was in that alleyway, consisting of the trainer and his group of friends.

"Hey there," he greeted "we heard your scream, and came running, seems like Pikachu beat us here."

"Where exactly am I?" Black asked.

"You're in the Poke center" the trainer told him "we brought you here when you passed out."

"I figured out that part already" Black said.

Before the trainer had time to go hot-headed, one of his friends, a blonde head male with glasses said "You're in Lumiose City, in the Kalos region." He paused "why do you ask, are you lost?"

"I guess you can say that."

"Snivys are from Unova, so maybe that's his home?" The trainer asked openly. "But why did that Scizor and Manectric attack you like that?"

Black breathed in "they said something about the White Hero interfering with their plans and just attacked." He paused "I had no clue what they were talking about." He lied, trying to cover up his identity of White Hero.

"The White Hero?" Clement asked, obviously clueless.

"It's a legend from Unova," Ash said, making Black's heart skip a beat "it involves two different heroes: a Black hero who commands the dragon of ideals, Zekrom; and a White hero who commands the dragon of truth, Reshiram."

"You're from Unova?!" Black asked.

"No, actually I'm from Kanto, I just happened to have a couple of adventures in Unova."

Clement put on his thinking gears "but if that's true, what could they want with Snivs?"

"Not a clue" Black lied.

Suddenly the door opened as one more person came in, Nurse Joy with Black's (under the name of Snivs) status report.

Before she can say a word however, Bonnie spoke up "Oh, Nurse Joy!" She greeted but then got in a proposal pose "please, you've got to take care of my brother for me!"

The nurse didn't have a minute to think about it before Clement exclaimed "Bonnie! How many times do I have to tell you?!" Before a third arm of sorts came from his bag and picked her up.

As Bonnie was being carried away she said "think about it ok?"

"Is this an everyday occurrence?" Black asked.

"Pretty much." Ash said as Serena lightly giggled.

"Nurse Joy," Ash said "what's Snivs' condition?"

The nurse, having recovered from the event, said "he's perfectly fine now."

"Alright!" Ash exclaimed. In the background, they could hear Clement lightly scolding Bonnie, but the message didn't seem like it sank through.

* * *

They were now outside of the poke center, Black (as a Snivy) sat on Ash's shoulder, as Pika sat on the other

"So..um tell me," Black asked "why did you save me like that? I mean, we had barely just met.

"Well, I wasn't about to just let you die of poisoning."

_Fair enough _Black thought as he knew he'd done the same if he was in Ash's shoes in that situation.

"Right; stupid question" Black admitted.

Black was worried about Victini and the nightmare he had about Hoopa and that strange temple not to mention that voice that seemed to be clearly talking about him, might've been that 'Mega Master' Siz and Elez mentioned. Suddenly he thought of N and suddenly he cursed himself for not concerning himself with the Black Hero earlier. He wondered where N and Zekrom ended up, hopefully not anywhere dangerous or-"

"Snivs" Ash called "everything ok?"

"Yeah, just thinking of home" Black lied and told the truth at the same time.

"I hear ya" Ash said "there are times when I think of home too."

"I'll be the judge of that." Pika said as though it wasn't true.

"So what brings you to Kalos?" Clement asked.

"I was about to ask myself the same question" Black admitted.

"A strange golden ring portal had opened up and sucked me in, and here I am" he explained while still keeping his identity a secret.

"A golden ring?" All four of them asked.

"Yeah, it just seemed to teleport me here or warp me." Black explained, covering up his tracks.

"A golden ring?" A voice asked out of nowhere.

A different figure approached them, a feminine figure that wore clothing that represented a bird Pokemon.

"Clarz" Ash identified "I thought you weren't coming back."

"I decided to stick around, and after I heard you say 'golden ring', you should be glad I came." Clarz explained.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"There's an old legend that my grandma used to tell" Clarz started "of a mythical Pokemon that was punished by the 'Big Three'"

"Big three?" Ash and co. asked.

"Time, Space, and matter." Clarz explained "anyway, the Pokemon had condemned mischievous misdeeds. In the power of its countless rings it could teleport whole islands. It was even said it could merge whole universes."

"Merge universes?!" Bonnie asked.

"Yes" Clarz said "But then it grew power hungry; it wanted to rule Alpha Palace as world's king."

"Alpha palace?" They asked.

"Arceus' home" Black said "so this multi-ringed Pokemon wanted to overthrow Arceus?"

"Exactly" Clarz said "so then the 'big three' grew afraid and devised a plan to trap the mythical Pokemon; in one of its own rings." Clarz said "first they had extracted his ininfinite power and reduced him to just three rings, the power they stole they contained the placed in a sacred container called the Prism bottle."

"The Prism Bottle?" Everyone but Clarz asked.

"Yes."

"So what exactly happened to this Prism bottle?" Black asked

"It was lost to the ages, it hasn't been seen since then."

"A Pokemon than can merge universes; could such a thing really exist?" Clement asked.

"Excuse me for asking, Clarz" Black asked "but could that Pokemon be the mythical Hoopa?"

"The legend never left a name, least how my grandma told it, but how do you know this Hoopa?" She asked

"It's a long story" Black began "you see, me and..my friend were exploring this cavern and found some kind of aged case. We opened it and found a single golden ring, it had floated up turned into a Pokemon."

"So then it identified itself as Hoopa, it had taken off two of its rings sent me and my friend into a different ring, next thing I knew I rounded up here. Then that Scizor and Manectric found me, and you know what happened next." Black said, while keeping the story surprisingly truthful.

"So who was your friend?" Clement asked

"Victini" Black said, seeing how he needed to justify his scream from earlier.

"You mean the victory Pokemon?" Ash exclaimed.

"Yeah" Black said.

"Then tell you what, we'll help you find him."

"Really?" Black asked almost marveled at the trainer's kindness.

"But Ash," Clement interrupted "if what Clarz and Snivs say is true about 'Hoopa', then Victini could be anywhere in the multiverse!"

"We still have to try." Ash declared.

"Right" Black said with new attitude "after all, our power lies in our determination!"

"That's the spirit!"

"So where do we begin the search?" Clarz asked.

"Huh," Black "I hadn't even thought of that."

Pika facepawed "how about try looking for a way to travel to different universes?"

"Why exactly would I deliberately go to a different universe?" Black asked the mouse

"Because if you ended up here, the possibilities that Victini's here as well are slim to none."

"Now that you put it that way…" Black trailed off

"Snivs, what's Pikachu saying?" Ash asked

"He's saying that if we truly hope to find Victini, then we're going to need to travel to another universe, because the possibilities that he's here are very slim" he sighed "if only Maria was here."

"Is Maria a friend of yours?" Serena asked

"Yeah, she's a genius as well as an inventor; I could count on her to come up with a universal traveling device."

Black suddenly heard some light laughter as Clement showed his true colors "then you should be glad you have me" he said as he took something out of his bag "the future is now, thanks to science! Clemontic gear on!" The machine looked like some sort of elevator design machine except it wasn't bound, and had fancy lights. "I predicted that we'd run into situation precisely like this one." He said. "I call the 'universal travel machine!"

"Universal travel machine?" everyone asked.

"Yes," the inventor said "it works by sending electricity to the unit, and by using a particular mirror from Reflection Cave, it will open a rift to another world!" Clement explained how the invention worked. "Ash, I'll need electricity from Pikachu."

"Oh boy, I get to be a battery again." The mouse said.

"Right, Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Ash said.

Pikachu jumped up and unleashed a bolt of thunder upon the machine charging it up.

The machine started glowing with electricity as the sounds it was making sounded promising.

"Science is so amazing!" Ash exclaimed.

For a reason that Black didn't understand, Pika started counting down from five "…five…four…three…two…"

Suddenly the machine started making weird sounds as started making a sound that would normally be heard before a bomb went off.

Not again..!" Bonnie said as the machine exploded.

(One explosion later)

"….one." Pika said as if still in a daze.

"Clement!" now it was Bonnie's turn to scold her brother "now how are we going to find Victini?!"

"I'm sorry, Bonnie." The inventor apologized.

"There is no need to be sorry," Black said getting up "perhaps a device to go to a different universe just isn't possible, without a kind of magic element."

"So now what do we do?" Clarz asked.

Black thought over for a bit "Well, there was something Hoopa had said that I may need to research."

"What was it?" Ash asked.

"He said something about a war three-thousand years ago, and something about 'shadow pokemon' know where I can get some data on that?"

"A war three-thousand years ago?" Clement asked "I feel like I remember that from somewhere."

"Well I sure do" Clarz said "It's one of Kalos' oldest legends, there's someone in Geosenge Town who goes by the name 'AZ' he should have some data on the topic"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ash said with excitement.

That was when Black saw the grapple gun.

(line break)

**Snivs/Black is no longer on the verge of death! Anyway, this was a rather simple chapter, if not story filler, we just have Snivs' survival, and showing that Clarz is still with the group; oh hey, look Clement 'blew' it again! Surprise, surprise….not. Sorry if Serena and Bonnie didn't get as much dialogue as they should've, so many characters to use, so I just kind of forgot them; I'll make them shine next chapter though…I hope.**

**In case you didn't catch it or weren't paying attention, here:**

**Black = Snivs, Snivs = Black**

**Modern out! **


End file.
